


In Which Broomie Can Reproduce

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Crackfics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, crackfic, decidedly non-canon, im so sorry, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Crackfic to mess with theAnd They Were Roommatesversion of Ink and the various idiots therein. Requested by Maxils (aka Mod Crossant) on the ATWR blog. Enjoy the sheer stupidity; this is the dumbest thing i've ever written XDInspired by this post: https://ask-atwr.tumblr.com/post/633326261504245760/sans-classic-and-broomie-must-be-having-a-great#notesATWR (C) Maxils and InPrisonForSparkling.Helpful Anon is mine.All other characters belong to their respective owners, not me.
Relationships: Broomie/Classic Puppet, Error/Ink
Series: Crackfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015314
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	In Which Broomie Can Reproduce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["And they were roommates!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878263) by [InPrisonForSparkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling), [Maxils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils). 



Broomie shrieks internally as its handler opens the door to the closet. It and the Classic!Sans puppet are no longer in costume. Handler screeches and shuts the door, and once the embarrassment wears off, the brush and puppet resume cuddling.

* * *

A few weeks later and Ink notices Broomie is acting weird. It's actually tried to bonk every single one of the idiots in the house, including Ink himself. And it keeps bonking Error in the head. Like a lot. Also it's been stealing non-sentient brushes from Ink and Error's totally-not-plushies. When Error tried to get his stabhorse plushie back, the brush actually hissed at him. Sent the glitchy cat going poofy and bolting in utter panic. He then spent several hours yelling at his mate.

* * *

A few months later Broomie's disappeared. Geoff the kitty finds it nesting in his cat bed, surrounded by various art supplies and plushies. The cat and brush have quite the interesting conversation. 

Later that same day:

"Error, is it just me or does Geoff look more smug than usual?" asks Ink

"Huh, seems to. Maybe he finally got rid of that fu[n]king parasite-oh no..."

"Hiya, glitchy-bruh!" yells Fresh.

Helpful Anon, who has been unofficially adopted by the idiots at this point, steps into the room, having just finished cleaning up after the last party. Fresh screeches in terror and runs away, much to the small human's confusion.

"Wait, did i go instinctive and bite him?" they ask.

"Yeah, around Halloween. It was awesome by the way." says Horror who happened to be walking by, "Better him than me!"

He winks at them with a grin, knowing full well he kind of deserved that attack for biting a strange anon.

* * *

A few weeks later and Broomie returns along with the Classic puppet, followed by a half-dozen mini-Broomies and a half-dozen babybones Classic puppets.

"...Oh shi[p], it had babies" mutters a horrified Ink.

He's too traumatized by this new info to notice Fresh is nearby and cackling.

"Aw, cute," purrs Helpful, spooking Fresh into leaving again, "And weird. Mostly weird. But still adorable!"

"It says thank you," says Ink, still staring wide-eyed at the dozen tiny abominations now in the house, "And Error's gonna kill me for this, isn't he?"

"Maybe this will calm him," chirps the anon, bringing out an autographed Asgoro plushie and chocolate, "And congrats Broomie!"


End file.
